cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Vic Perrin
Vic Perrin' '(1916 - 1989) Prolific voice over artist (most notably the Control Voice on [[The Outer Limits (1963 series)|''The Outer Limits]]) Film Deaths: None Known. Television Deaths: *[[Wagon Train (1957 series)|Wagon Train: The Juan Ortega Story'' ''']](1958)' [''Tuck Edwards]: Hanged (off-screen) by Dean Stockwell in revenge for Vic being part of the group that lynched his father. His feet are shown when Robert Horton, Ward Bond and Larry J. Blake find him. *''Black Saddle: Client: Braun'' (1959) [Ernie Weems]; Shot in the back BY Barton MacLane, whom he has just shot and thinks dead. (Thanks to Brian) *''Jonny Quest: Mystery of the Lizardmen'' (1964; animated) [Roberts / Search Plane Pilot / Junior / Frogman Leader / Miguel]: "Miguel" is killed by the frogmen onboard his boat while speaking to the coast guard, the Frogman Leader is killed in explosion while on his ship when his laser was reflected back to him. Search Plane Pilot, Roberts, and Junior lives! *''Jonny Quest: The Curse of Anubis'' (1964; animated) [Dr. Hamid Kareem / Kidnapper 1]: Providing the voice for that episodes, Kidnapper 1 falls to his death along with Kidnapper 2 (John Stephenson) when they drive thier jeep on an beam. And the main villian Dr. Hamid Kareem is crushed to death after the mummy that was searching for the stolen mask of Anubis had caught up with him in a cave where they were both covered in a cave in. *''Jonny Quest: Calcutta Adventure'' (1964; animated) [Kronick]: Buried by avalanche along with some of his gas mask goons. *''Rawhide: Prairie FireRawhide (1959 series)'(1965)' [''Vinnie Pitts]: Shot to death by Michael Conrad as Vic was about to murder Paul Brinegar. *''The F.B.I.: Anatomy of a Prison Break''The F.B.I. (1965 series)(1966) [Joseph Kowalchek]: Stabbed in the chest with a file-down toothbrush by Joseph Campanella. Dies shortly after telling Austin Willis about a prison breakout. *''The F.B.I.: The Gold Card'' (1967) [Frankie Denton]: Shot to death by Larry Gates. *[[Mannix (1967 series)|''Mannix: Skid Marks on a Dry Run'' ''']](1967)' [''Tony]: Shot to death by Joseph Campanella. *''Star Trek: The Changeling'' (1967) [Nomad's Voice]: Providing the voice of a sentient robotoid whose programming was corrupted when it merged with an alien probe. It self destructs when William Shatner convinces the machine that it is imperfect and must exterminate itself. While the device is trying to analyze this conundrum the crew of the Enterprise beam it into space before it explodes. *''Scooby Doo, Where are you: Scooby Doo and a Mummy Too (1969; animated)'' [Dr. Najib]: Turn into stone (offscreen) by the Mummy of Ankha (John Stephenson), is stone body is discovered by Fred (Frank Welker) and Daphne (Stefanianna Christopherson), however it turns out to be a stone statue of him and pretended to be the mummy in attempt to steal ancient Egyptian coin to unlock the ancient treasure. *'The Greatest Adventure Stories from the Bible: Daniel and the Lion's Den (1985; animated)' [Governor Aldreth]: Presumably devoured along with Governor Abeeza (voice of Alan Oppenheimer) (off-screen) by lions. Gallery Perrin, Vic Perrin, Vic Perrin, Vic Perrin, Vic Perrin, Vic Perrin, Vic Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by avalanche Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Death by turning into stone Category:Death scenes that were faked